Carmen
|Partner = Vincent Meis |Voice = Jennifer Woodward |Appears_games = |Nationality = }} Carmen was the madame at the Eager Thighs brothel, located in the slums of the Temple Quarter, near The Hairy Bear. Her girls could be found plying their trade all around the Temple Quarter, and even on the dike. She, however, prefered to stay close to her base of operations, and so is usually found either directly outside the brothel, or just inside keeping the place tidy. She had protection arrangements for her girls in place with the local underworld, but on occasion must've call upon extra help with some of the nastier elements of the trade. Since Salamandra had moved into town, no one was safe. In Working Girls, she asked the witcher to help three of her girls who were being menaced. She was one possible choice of guest to invite to Shani's party, though probably not a welcome one. That was all right, as it turned out that she was in love with a werewolf anyway, but she would not reveal his identity, in case Geralt decided to kill him. This left the witcher no other choice than to find out for himself. It was not Geralt's investigation however, that revealed the werewolf's identity. A chance encounter in the restricted part of the Trade Quarter lead to the surprising discovery that Carmen's lover was none other than Vincent, captain of the City Guard. Once she realized that Geralt knew that Vincent was the werewolf, she begged him to help find a cure. She also enjoyed a good round of dice and was a novice player herself. Associated quests * Beauty and the Beast * Dice Poker: The Novice, as a potential opponent * Old Friend of Mine, as a potential date * Working Girls Journal Entry :I met Carmen, a prostitute from Vizima's slums. All the local strumpets value her opinion, and it could be said that Carmen is their representative. :only if Geralt invites Carmen to Shani's party: ::I invited Carmen to Shani's party. She turned out to be quite entertaining, as I expected she would be. :only if Geralt cures Vincent: ::I freed Vincent from the lycanthropy curse and managed to convince him that Carmen is worthy of his love. I hope things work out for them. :only if Geralt kills the werewolf: ::I met Carmen in a strange house in the rebellion-ravaged Temple Quarter. Notes * Carmen reveals that her real name is Hela in later conversations, which she claims to be too common. During the party at Shani's house, Carmen's toast to the departed is to Hela. * In the Epilogue, if Geralt has killed Vincent the werewolf, we find Carmen one last time at the safe house where she again calls the witcher a bastard for killing the only person she ever loved. She then reveals the story of how she became a Viziman whore. She was raped by Mikul and his fellow guards, which is how she got pregnant. That pregnancy caused her father, the Reverend, to throw her out onto the streets leaving her few options. She also refers to the Reverend as the "plowing Reverend". If Geralt apologises for killing Vincent, she tells him that she may forgive him someday, but not today. * If Geralt does not kill Vincent, a nun is present at the safe house instead. She informs him that Carmen and Vincent are now married and living happily. She then proceeds to tell the story of how Carmen became a prostitute after she was disowned by her father, the Reverend. Videos File:Carmen and Working Girls Quest File:Beauty and the Beast Gallery Cutscene WW cured 1.png People_Carmen_ee.png|Carmen's EE journal image People_Carmen.png|Carmen's original journal image People Queen of the night.png|Carmen pre-EE cs:Carmen de:Carmen es:Carmen fr:Carmen hu:Carmen pl:Carmen ru:Кармен it:Carmen Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue